1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a job processing apparatus which processes job data in cooperation with another job processing apparatus, a control method therefor, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been proposed a job processing apparatus which processes job data in cooperation with another job processing apparatus. For example, a given job processing apparatus transmits image data obtained by scanning an original by its scanner to another job processing apparatus. The printer of the receiving job processing apparatus prints the image data, or the printers of the two job processing apparatuses print the image data. These functions are called remote copying or cascade copying, which allows printing at a remote place or parallel-printing to shorten the print time.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 08-251319 proposes a method of distributing the original images of respective pages from a master printing apparatus to slave printing apparatuses, and printing the distributed original images by the slave printing apparatuses.
Some of printing apparatuses which execute the cooperative operation have a function of displaying a list of print data on the display device of a print data transmitting or receiving printing apparatus, prompting the operator to perform a data operation such as printing cancellation, printing stop, printing resume, or printing interruption.
However, in the conventional technique if both transmitting and receiving cooperative apparatuses execute data operations, the following trouble may occur. That is, when the transmitting and receiving apparatuses simultaneously perform data operations, the data may change to a state the users of the two apparatuses do not want.